The Sudden Rush Of Passion And Need
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Black Star is bored, while going to find Soul he ends up hanging with Maka. Things quickly get hot. Black Star x Maka fluff


Black Star was bored. He had absaloutly nothing to do, so he went to bug Soul. Black Star knocked on the door and Maka opened it.

"M-Maka, is Soul here?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Soul is out today visiting family, what about you, is Tsubaki out?" She asked.

Black Star nodded. "Wanna just hang out?" He asked.

"U-Um, do you wanna watch a m-movie or something?" Maka asked as a blush suddenly covered her face.

Black Star nodded; he couldn't decided why, but he just couldn't speak.

Maka threw on a random movie and sat next to Black Star on the couch; then something accured to her.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asked him, curious.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise I still wasn't wearing one, I ah, went swimming before coming here." He admitted. Black Star suddenly reached out and pulled Maka toward him so she was leaning against his chest, then he laughed outloud. "I was kinda cold, you know... shirtless and all." He smiled brightly.

Maka blush furiously. "D-do you w-want a shirt of Soul's or something?" She sped through her sentence.

"Nah, I'm alright like this." He admitted with a laugh.

"I-If your sure..." She told him, locking eyes with Black Star.

Black Star suddenly found himself lost in her eyes. His mind seemed blank. All he could think of was to kiss her, which he did.

He sighed gripping Maka's shoulders and pressing his lips against hers in a breath taking kiss

Maka's eyes widened as she began to process everything, her eyes closed and she wrapped an arm around the back of his neck. She had never been kissed by Black Star before, but she had definately been hoping for it, and it turned out she found herself liking it.

Black Star tensed for a second before fulling relaxing. He was pretty sure Maka was as new to this as he was, but he also knew that they did know things without experience. Taking a risk in the moment, Black Star opened his mouth slightly letting his tongue graze over Maka's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Maka was just following Black Star's lead. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him in. Her head was reeling with excitement; she didn't know he could get her like this. Never had she expected to be sitting there making out with Black Star; never in her life.

Their tongues entwined with one another. Each trying to follow the other's lead. The two finally broke apart gasping for breath. Black Star wrapped his arms around Maka tightly.

Her chest heaved up and down as she relaxed in his hold. She didn't know what to say, or do; it's like that one single kiss made her self control go nuts.

Maka was suddenly taken by surprise when Black Star tackled her onto her back. He smiled hovering abover her as he placed several soft but sweet kisses on her neck.

She gasped in surprise and closed her eyes. "Black Star," She got out, her breathing uneven. She didn't know where he'd learned any of this, but she certainly wasn't gonna complain.

Black Star smirked at Maka's neck at the sound of his name. He wasn't sure how far he was allowed to go, he needed to figure out where his limit was...

The ninja made his way lower and to Maka's collar bone. He kissed her sweetly trying to get a reaction out of her.

Her eyes closed when she felt him move lower. She hadn't ever experienced anything like this and it was new to her. She liked it though, she liked it a lot and every little kiss he left on her skin felt like a tingling spark.

Black Star smirked again as he carefully removed Maks's shirt off her body, hoping that she wasn't going to hit him, he paused for a moment waiting to see if she'd stop him though, but by the look on her face, he was pretty sure he could go ahead.

She shivered and looked up at him with a dazed expression. She couldn't find her voice to speak, but then again, she wouldn't even know what to say.

Black Star smiled and continued. He dragged his tongue along Maka's stomache and up into her chest, still trying to be careful of his boundaries.

Maka's breath caught in her throat; she'd always had sensitive skin, and having him do all this was driving her crazy. "B-Black Star," She whispered, unable to say anything else; she'd always loved his name, and in that moment, that seemed to be about all she could say.

The ninja smiled and moved his lips back to Maka's as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, a moan escaped from deep within his throat.

She felt vulnerable beneath Black Star, but at the same time, she felt totally safe. She kissed him back and it took everything in her not to throw herself at him- she'd always been the type of girl to let people choose what to do.

Black Star could feel his whole body heating up; he wouldn't be able to keep his cool much longer. "M-Maka..." his voice mumbled against Maka's lips.

"Y-Yeah?" She got out between kisses. She could hardly breathe in that moment.

"I-I think w-we're missing the movie..." He stated between kisses as a small laugh escaped, completely breathelss - he refused to admit that he was about to lose himself on Maka.

"I-I don't c-care about the movie," She whispered, pressing herself closer to him if it were possible.

"I-I can't..." Black Star whispered gasping for breath as he moved his lips back to Maka's neck, nipping at it gently with his teeth.

A moan escaped her lips when he started working on her neck. She closed her eyes and took a few shaky breaths, trying to remember how to breathe.

Her moan was too much for Black Star; either he got off of her, or she delt with whatever he was going to do.

Black Star gave into himself as he moved his lips down toward her stomache again, slowly dragging his tongue along until it reached the waist band to her pants, he hesitated for a second before pulling them down just enough for Black Star to be able to trace his tongue along her wasit - he had already noticed just how sensitive her skin was.

Black Star to be able to trace his tongue along her wasit - he had already noticed just how sensitive her skin was. Maka shivered as Black Star moved lower; her heart pounded in her chest.

Her breath was a strangled gasp. "B-Black Star," She hardly managed to get out.

Black Star moaned again at the sound of his name. As Black Star slowly moved his tongue lower and lower, he still prepared himself to figure out his limit.

Shivers traveled up her body; she couldn't speak and could hardly move. Everything about this her body was screaming yes, and her mind wasn't too far from that response, either.

Black Star was almost shocked, he was halfway down her pants with not a single bad response. "M-Maka," He mumbled against her skin.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" She squeaked in response, a shaky breath escaping her lips.

"I-I s-should g-get off... of y-ou..." He mumbled, dazed.

She blinked in surprise. "I-I guess if you w-want," She managed to get out.

Black Star slowly sat up and pulled her up with him. His breath was ragged and his face bright pink and sweaty, he looked over to Maka and saw she was about the same- he didn't want to get off of her, but he knew it was probably best... for now.

Maka's chest moved up and down at an uneven pace. She stared up at him, still unable to get words out. She leaned forward and timidly pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened as he felt himself fade, all reason and care in the world seemed forgotten and fake.

She leaned her forehead against his. "B-Black Star," She got out shakily.

"Y-yeah?" He whispered, barely audible.

"I-I d-dunno," She got out, her voice just as quiet as his.

He laughed weakly against her lips, his words hesitated before he got out between a kiss, "I-I think I love you, Maka,"

Shivers made their way up her spine. "I-I think I love you too," She told him, pressing herself against him. Being shirtless did have its downside; she was cold.

Black Star smirked against her lips as he could feel her shiver, she pulled her inhumanly closer trying to warm her fragile body. His lips moved back to her neck as he gently nipped at her skin again.

A tiny moan escaped her lips as she wrapped her good arm around him, in the position they'd been earlier.

Black Star dragged his tongue along Maka's neck before stopping at her cheek, giving it a quick kiss before starring her in the eyes.

She trembled in his hold when he ran his tongue along her neck; it tickled. He pulled back and they locked eyes. She ran her fingers through his blue hair. It was surprisingly softer than she'd anticipated.

His eyes fell shut as this was the first thing she had done to him. "M-Maka," he spoke into the dead air.

She shakily leaned forward and pressed her lips to him before moving along to his jaw. She left a trail of soft kisses on his skin as she wrapped her legs around him.

A hitched gasp left the ninja's lips - seems Maka had some surprises too.

She moved her lips back to his when he gasped. She leaned forward more so that her chest was pressed to his. "B-Black Star," She whispered.

The contact make him shiver. Black Star couldn't control himself as his nails dug into Maka's back and his back arched.

Maka gasped as he dug his nails into her back. Normally, she would've found it hurt, but for some reason, it was sending tremors up her spine. She let out a shaky breath as she leaned upwards and kissed him gently again.

Black Star roughly slithered his tongue into Maka's mouth. The ecstacy he was feeling was overwhelming as another moan esacped his lips, his mind felt foggy, he couldn't seem to think straight anymore.

Again, the feeling of vulnerability made its way into her veins as she shivered. Her toes curled as she was kissed roughly by Black Star; she kinda liked it, a lot.

Black Star moved his lips along Maka's neck once more as his pace slowed - if this was all they were going to do than he wasn't going to waste all of his energy.

She shivered beneath him and looked up at him with big eyes. "B-Black S-Star," She whispered, her back arching ever so slightly.

He laughed weakly against her skin. "I-I ne-never thought you'd ag-gree to this..." He admitted breathlessly.

"I-I never thought y-you'd do t-this," She responded, just as breathless as he was.

He smiled agaisnt her skin as he moved up and hugged her tightly, letting his breath slowly return to his lungs.

Her skin was bright pink. He hugged her tightly and she took this moment to take a deep breath. "I-I'm s-so glad you decided to c-come over," She mumbled.

He laughed outloud as he inhaled Maka's scent. "Same," He admitted.

"G-Good," She murmured.

He laughed, entriged by the side Maka was showing.

She locked lips with him once more- she couldn't resist him for that long.

A mumbled laugh esaped his throat as he pulled her close, responding to her kiss.

"E-Earlier, w-why'd you s-stop?" She asked shyly, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"W-when w-we were lying down?' He asked, breathless.

"Y-Yeah," Came her small response as she looked away, blushing.

A small chuckle let his lips,"I-I d-didn't want to loose it..." He admitted dryly.

"O-Oh," She replied, chewing her lip as she locked eyes with him.

Black Star held her gaze as he could feel his face get hot again. He still thought everything that had happened was a dream. "I-I think Soul will probably be home soon," He amitted as he rested his forehead against her's.

"I-I don't even care," She mumbled, closing her eyes. She just wanted it to be them for a while longer...

His eyes fell shut. "I'm guessin' if he comes home you're going to kick him out, right?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Mhhmm," She mumbled in response, pressing her lips to his. Plus, maybe they'd luck out and he would find someone to go socialize with or something like that...

He smiled. "W-would you prefer to be reading right now?" He asked with another laugh.

"N-No," She replied, her voice hardly a whisper.

His lips moved to her's again as pulled her closer.

Her head tilted back as a moan escaped at the contact of their skin.

"M-Maka..." He moaned.

"B-Black Star," She gasped out, trying to bring hersef closer to him.

Black Star couldn't take it as he pushed Maka back down and onto her back. He captured her lips once again as he lowered his full weight onto her body; his face turned bright pink when he realised just how turned on he really was be this.

Her back arched as she kissed him desperately.

All thoughts, sounds and feeling was gone to the ninja, all he could feel was passion and all that he could tell was that he was in love with the girl beneath him.

"M-Maka? B-Black Star?" A shocked voice said.

Black Star's face paled as he was afriad of seeing that one certain person, which he did... Soul

Maka froze beneath Black Star and her body tensed. It would've been **okay** if it were **just** Soul, but there was Soul and Kid... She didn't know what to do; she was trapped beneath Black Star and honestly... she didn't mind it one bit.

Kid sighed. "Seems we've interupted something." He stated with an anoyed look on his face.

"K-Kinda," Maka squeaked from beneath Black Star.

Soul sighed as he walked away to his room with Kid, the two could hear a lock turn from behind them.

"W-why didn't we think of a room with a lock?" He asked with a laugh as he looked down at Maka.

She blushed and looked up at him. "'C-Cause apparently we're not the two smartest people around?" Maka suggested, chewing her lip.

Black Star kissed Maka sweetly before pulling her up and resting her agaisnt his abnormally warm chest, he could feel his heart skipping several beats as a shiver ran up his spine.

"I think I should stay for a while still." He stated with a laugh.

She closed her eyes and gave a small nod. "Y-Yeah, I think so too," She murmured in response.

Black Star glanced at the T.V and laughed. "Seems we missed the best part in the movie." He said as the credits rolled down the screen.

"Y-Yeah, it seems like it," She responded, looking up at him.

He locked her gaze once more with a bright smile before repositioning himself into a laying position; he yawned. "C-can we take a nap?" He asked as his eyes fell shut.

"S-Sure," Maka replied.

He smiled keeping his eyes shut as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Maka had always loved Black Star, but never in her life did she expect things to happen so suddenly... and so well.

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad? :3 I thought about makin them have sex but... NAH! XD<p>

In another story of mine my co-writter **Dreams . Rewritten **and I wrote this with her OC, so I just changed things a bit to fit this! ^^ I love it~

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
